


This Time

by curlyismywonderwall (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Louis, Bottom Louis, Boxer Edward, Boxer Harry, But there will be a lot of it I'm not sorry, CEO Edward, Crossdressing, Daddy Edward, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dark Harry, Edward is very cold and Harry falls in love super easy, I love pregnant Louis, I'll add the smut tags once it becomes a part of the story, Innocent Louis, Louis is their assistant hahaha i love life, Louis lives in the bad part of town, Louis loves being a perfect little omega, M/M, Mainly panties and crop tops but maybe a skirt or two, Mirror Sex, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Rich Edward, Rich Harry, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, The only question is how many times will I make him pregnant hmmmm, They have really cute pet names for Louis, Top Edward, Top Harry, Younger Louis, age gap, also, dark edward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/curlyismywonderwall
Summary: Harry and Edward are two of the most powerful men in the country. Their only problem is that they haven't found an omega, though they have plenty throwing themselves at them.Louis just moved to a big city from his small town of Croydon. And of course, just his luck, he meets the two most dangerous alphas. In other words, I suck at summaries and the tags say it all.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just a bit of an introduction into the lives and personalities of Louis and the Styles. This story will go on pretty quickly!
> 
> I have high hopes for this fic, and I hope you enjoy it!

The sun set over the hills of Croydon on that Friday evening as the town quieted. Shops closed, families reunited at home, and children were tucked into bed for the night. Louis Tomlinson hung up his apron for the last time with a sigh, looking around the small diner he had worked in for the past three years of his life. He had a lot of memories here, but the only ones that could come to mind now were all of the alphas that had made their sexist comments to him as he’d taken their orders and served them food.  
  
If Louis wasn’t so scared, he might have said something back.  
  
Being an omega was dangerous, especially being a male omega since they were so rare. The whole gender lived in constant fear of being kidnapped, bonded, and bred without their consent, because with omegas running so low, alphas were getting desperate.  
  
Louis hated it.  
  
As he waited for his best friend Stan to pick him up, he sat at the counter with his fingers locked together. He had said his goodbyes to his coworkers the hour before, and then they’d left him to lock up since he’d offered. Truthfully, he just needed a bit of time to himself since he knew that wouldn’t happen when he returned home for the last time for who knows how long.  
  
This town just drove him insane. He was tired of seeing the same places, the same people that he’d seen since he was born. He needed something new, something exciting. And who knows? Maybe once he moved to a bigger city he could find the alpha he’d end up mating with and start his family.  
  
His cheeks heated up at that thought. Louis had always wanted a big family with a nice alpha. He wanted to take care of his pups while his alpha brought home everything they needed. He liked the thought of it, even if most omegas were trying to make their place in the world now. They were all fighting to have the same jobs as alphas, but Louis was perfectly content to be a perfect little omega at home.  
  
He was snapped out of his daydream by a horn blaring, and he quickly stood, grabbing his sweater and throwing it on over the t-shirt he’d been wearing. The sleeves fell down over his hands as he walked outside and got into the car with Stan.  
  
“Sorry, mate, got a bit distracted,” he mumbled, smiling over at him before he was leaning his head against the cool glass of the window.  
  
Stan had been his best friend since they’d been born. When he presented as an alpha and Louis as omega, their parents thought they’d be together forever because they have always been so close. Even they thought so.  
  
However, they’d tried dating and things just felt awkward and forced. After their first kiss, they laughed it off and decided it was best not to get involved like that. They’d been friends ever since. But now Stan was mated with a pretty blonde omega that had moved to Croydon five years prior. They’d been together for three now.  
  
“Where are we going?” He asked when he noticed that they took a left instead of a right at the corner.  
  
“It’s my last night with you,” Stan scoffed. “We’re about to make the most of it.”  
  
Louis stared at him for a few moments before finally nodding and looking out of the window. It took him a few moments to recognize where they were, but when he did, his lips just barely twitched up into a small smile.  
  
The night of their last prom, Louis had been so excited because Devon – the most admired alpha in the school – had asked him to go. He’d dressed up nice and wore a smile the whole night, only to have his life turn into some kind of chick flick when he saw Devon with his hand down the back of some other omega’s pants.  
  
He’d taken off running and called Stan, who had skipped out on the night to hang out with Hannah. His friend, of course, picked him up at the school and drove him to where they were now. They’d gotten drunk together and Louis had cried but only for a minute and they spent the rest of the night there, as uncomfortable as it may have been.  
  
Once the car was parked, Louis was getting out and walking over to the abandoned old building. It used to be a church, but now it was cleared out and stood lonely in the middle of nowhere. No one ever came out here anymore. As Stan got out of his car, Louis was already pulling the fire escape down so that he could climb up the ladder to the roof.  
  
He got up there and immediately laid down on his back, looking up at the stars above him as Stan moved and sprawled out beside him as well. They laid there in silence for several minutes until Louis felt eyes on him. He looked over, meeting Stan’s grey eyes with his own blue ones.  
  
“Are you scared?” His friend asked quietly, and Louis knew what he had meant. Scared to move, scared of meeting a bad alpha, scared of finding a job in a place where he knew no one and could not pull any favors to find money.  
  
“No,” Louis lied easily, looking back up at the sky. “I’ll do fine … I’ll call you as soon as I’m there and tell you all about it.”  
  
“Do you already have a place?” Stan asked then, keeping his voice quiet in fear of ruining the atmosphere around them, or maybe getting caught.  
  
“Yeah, some apartment on the north side,” he mumbled then, thinking of the pictures he’d seen of the place. “It’s nothing special, but it’ll get me through until I either save enough money for a big house or find an alpha to bond with.” The thought of an alpha made him nervous already.  
  
“I’ll come visit when I can. Me and Hannah,” he whispered, looking at Louis once more. “I’ll miss you, mate.”  
  
“I’ll miss you too, pal,” Louis said then before he reached over and shoved Stan’s shoulder. “Fuck off, stop looking at me like that. You’re acting like I’m dying or some shit,” he laughed.  
  
Stan laughed too, and that’s how they stayed.  
  
Happy by each other’s side.  
  
  
–  
  
Louis didn’t return home until five the next morning, yawning and stumbling over his feet. If anyone saw him, he would appear drunk, but he was really just extremely tired. He shouldn’t have stayed out so late with such a long day ahead of him. He’d definitely be feeling this in a few hours when he was dragging himself out of bed to catch his train.  
  
He did manage to get a few hours of sleep, though, waking up at around ten to Daisy and Phoebe jumping on him. He smiled at the sound of their laughter, standing up and shooing them out of the room so that he could get dressed in jeans and a hoodie, pulling a beanie over his hair since he didn’t feel like doing anything with it.  
  
Fuck Stan and his late nights, was the thought that crossed his mind as he packed his toothbrush and deodorant after using them. He dragged his bag downstairs behind his feet to meet his other suitcase. Dropping it by the door before he walked to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast.  
  
His mother kissed his cheek as she pulled him into a hug before he could even start on his food and he sighed before relaxing into her arms. He didn’t know when he’d feel them around him again, after all.  
  
“Oh, I’ll miss you so much.” she mumbled, sniffling and finally pulling away to wipe at her eyes.  
  
“No tears, mum. I’ll come visit soon,” he promised softly, hugging her once again and kissing her cheek as he pulled away. “I should be heading out. Don’t want to miss my ride.” He grabbed a granola bar for on the way, deciding that breakfast, once he got to the city was a must. Maybe he could look into finding a job.  
  
Oh, how he wished he had an alpha.  
  
It took him nearly half an hour after that to leave the house, because the girls were all crying and begging him to stay. It broke his heart, but he knew he had to leave. He couldn’t live in this town any longer. They’d understand once they grew older.  
  
While on the train, Louis finally allowed himself to get nervous. He wouldn’t know anyone in this town. Anything could happen and he wouldn’t know anyone nearby to help him. He would be well and truly alone. He needed to make a friend soon, or else he might go crazy with nerves.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Excuse me,” he called out to a lady who seemed like she might be nice. “Do you know where to find the, um… Watercreek Apartments?” He asked, his face showing all the apologies he didn’t say for interrupting her day. She was the third person he’d asked after being brushed off by an alpha and a beta.  
  
“Oh!” The woman said, smiling wide. “You’re really close. It’s just around the corner,” she directed, pointing a finger in the general direction. “Go straight down and take a left. It’s right there.”  
  
Louis sighed in relief, smiling at her. “Thank you so much,” he said gratefully, heading in the direction of the apartments.  
  
Things were going alright, except for the fact that when he turned the corner it felt like he was in a completely different world. Things on the other street hadn’t been the best, but things were fairly clean and buildings at least looked like they were taken care of. Louis was sure he’d found where the bad part of town was, and he was living in it.  
  
He walked with his head down, dragging his suitcase close behind him while he had a bag draped over his shoulder. He rushed into the apartment building, heading straight for the elevator and praying to whatever deity there was out there that the man in here with him was harmless.  
  
The elevator doors closed and Louis took a deep breath. He couldn’t smell that overpowering alpha smell, which meant that the blonde here with him was either a beta or an omega.  
  
“You’re new,” the man stated simply. Louis’s heart stopped and he slowly looked over at him, biting his bottom lip as he nodded. “Oh, good. It’s been too long since we’ve had someone new move here,” the other omega sighed, holding out a hand for Louis to shake. “I’m Niall.”  
  
Louis slowly reached out and took Niall’s hand, deciding that the boy looked nice enough. He was sure he couldn’t harm a fly.  
  
“Louis,” he introduced himself quietly.  
  
“What apartment are you in?” Niall asked, easily carrying on the conversation despite Louis’s shyness getting the best of him.  
  
“Um… 42, I think,” he almost whispered, the key held tight in his right hand.  
  
“Really? I’m in 44! We’re right next to each other,” the blonde said excitedly. “Do you need some help unpacking?”  
  
“Oh. No, thanks. I’m just gonna get settled in tonight,” Louis answered, not sure if he could trust the kid yet. What if he relied on his innocent looks to get pretty omegas alone and -  
  
He couldn’t even finish that thought.  
  
“Okay. Well, if you need anything, you know where I’m at,” Niall said as he stepped out of the now open elevator, Louis following quickly. “I’m going out for coffee in the morning if you want to come. Might meet up with a few of the lads.”  
  
Louis shrugged as a reply.  
  
“I’ll think on it,” he promised before he was heading into his own apartment.  
  
The quiet was welcomed. He locked his door, flopping down on the twin bed and whining when he felt how hard the mattress was beneath his body. He already regretted leaving home.  
  
–  
  
Sleep was hard to find that night in such an unfamiliar place. The sound of cars speeding by kept him up, along with the sound of distant bass of a song playing in one of his neighbors’ apartments. He sighed and pulled his only pillow over his head, hoping to muffle the distracting sounds enough for him to get some sleep.  
  
It felt like he’d just gone to sleep when he was woken up by three hard knocks on his door. He groaned and threw his pillow in that general direction.  
  
“Louis,” a voice that was unmistakably Niall’s called out to him. “Are you comin’ or not?”  
  
Louis gave a groan in response and heard a laugh from outside his door, making him glare at the ceiling. As much as he didn’t want to get up, coffee sounded fucking amazing. He forced himself to get up, dragging his feet to the door and opening it.  
  
“Give me five minutes,” he mumbled, walking away and leaving the door open for Niall to come in.  
  
The blonde walked in and looked around before he let out a small laugh.  
  
“No offense, but your apartment is even shittier than mine.”  
  
If he’d had the energy, he would’ve said something back, but as it was, he just stayed silent. He dressed in a hoodie that was way too big for him and skinny jeans, running a hand through his hair and calling it good enough. He looked like shit, he thought as he looked in the mirror, but at this point, he couldn’t care less.  
  
“Fuck off,” he replied a little too late, and Niall just laughed as he walked out, leaving Louis to follow after him with a glare.  
  
Louis really hated this kid.  
  
  
–  
  
  
Harry and Edward Styles were two of the richest men in the country under thirty. Edward, the eldest twin, worked at the company he’d built from the ground up as CEO. His company, H&E, sold everything from cars to clothes. He hired professionals for every individual branch to insure that his company would succeed. People avoided him at all costs, except for his secretary James and his brother.  
  
Harry was born four minutes after Edward, but they couldn’t be more different. They looked identical, yet their personalities were on completely opposite ends of the spectrum. Harry was a charming man, it seemed, always having the right jokes to crack at the right time. People seemed to be drawn to him everywhere he went, because he was the kind of guy you liked to be around until you learned more about him.  
  
Harry and Edward Styles may have been rich, but not many knew of them. Both preferred to stay out of the spotlight and in their own little bubble. It was for the best. Their company was not what they were known for. People knew them for something much different. Much darker.  
  
They were known for their brute strength, and how they seemed to not care at all about how much damage they caused.  
  
They were known for being the most aggressive boxers around.  
  
Few knew them for this except the weekly fighters or regular crowd in the underground ring, but it was clear that they should not be messed with. They didn’t care about anyone but the other, and it was made clear each week when they fought.  
  
They had started young, fighting for money, but eventually it became less for money and more for enjoyment. They both liked how it felt to have that balance of life and death and that kind of power. Neither of them ever wanted to stop.  
  
“Ed,” Harry said into his phone as he waited in line at the coffee shop. It wasn’t unusual for him to be there, but today, he couldn’t deny that something felt off. The air around him was different and it was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He didn’t like it. It was setting him on edge. “What do you want?”  
  
“Told you, I want a black coffee,” Edward grumbled into his phone, heading to his office for another long day. He honestly hated it here, especially on the days leading up to his fight. He was too anxious for the night to be here that he could fight another man and assert his strength and dominance once more.  
  
“You could just make that at home,” Harry rolled his eyes and stepped forward once someone else had gotten their order and stepped away.  
  
“I know. You’re the one who insists on going to the fucking shop. Don’t know why you like it there so much,” Edward said, shooing away James as he walked into his office without knocking. He’d talk to him later about that.  
  
“Because if you order something other than black coffee, it makes your whole life easier.” He saw that he was next and decided that was the time to hang up. “Be at the office soon. Don’t yell at too many people.”  
  
“Whatever.”  
  
Harry hung up and waited for his turn a bit impatiently, the red-headed woman in front of him taking much too long to order her fucking latte. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, wanting nothing more than to loosen his tie, untuck his shirt, and go home.  
  
It was then that he heard the voice of someone he’d never heard before. His body straightened again as he listened to the soft voice of an – he sniffed once – _omega_. He slowly looked around the coffee shop in search of the omega in question, finding the boy just now walking in through the door. The bell chimed quietly, but Harry paid it no mind as he watched the omega walk to stand right behind him in line. He slowly turned back around and took a deep breath to try and calm himself down a bit.  
  
Fuck, he’d never met an omega that he’d wanted as much as he wanted this one.  
  
“Uh, sir?” The barista finally called Harry back down to earth, and he stepped forward to order his and Edward’s coffee. As he waited, he listened in on the conversation behind him. It was wrong to eavesdrop, he knew that, but he couldn’t help it. He had to know more.  
  
The quiet buzz of the shop around him had his fists clenching as he willed everyone to _shut the fuck up_ so he could hear the beautiful melodic voice of the boy behind him.  
  
“Come on, Louis,” Niall urged. _Louis_ , Harry thought. What a beautiful name for his omega. “Don’t you want to meet a nice alpha?”  
  
Harry nearly growled. This omega was his, god dammit, why was this kid urging him to find another alpha?  
  
“Yes, I do, but I just got here. I think I’d like to know the city a little more before I go around bending over for the first alpha I see,” Louis whined, and Harry’s body tensed once more, imagining the pretty boy all bent over and begging for him.  
  
Fuck, he needed to calm down. Deep breaths, Harry.  
  
His coffees came before he could hear the second omega’s reply, and he turned to face Louis again. He just wanted another glance.  
  
Then without a word, he walked out, and he didn’t stop walking until he reached their building. He took the elevator up to the top floor, ignoring James’s greeting of “good morning, sir,” and heading straight into Edward’s office.  
  
“I’ve found a mate,” Harry said as soon as the door was shut behind him.  
  
“Good morning to you too,” Edward mumbled without looking up from his computer screen. Harry was always the one to get so attached to someone without even knowing them. He was sure that every beautiful omega on the street was to be their future mate.  
  
“No, Ed, I’m serious.” He sat in the chair across from Edward’s desk and set their coffees down. His twin took a sip of the hot beverage and finally looked at him.  
  
“What makes this one any different?” He asked finally, setting the cup down again.  
  
“I – I don’t know,” Harry admitted quietly, shaking his head. “It was just this feeling I had. You’d know if you saw him. His name is Louis.”  
  
“Louis. And did you get his number? Or his last name perhaps?” Edward asked, ever the rational one.  
  
Harry sometimes hated that about him. Especially at times like this.  
  
“No. But I’ll find him again. I know I will,” he swore.  
  
He wasn’t giving up until that omega was his.  
  
His Louis.  



	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has blown up in ways I can't even imagine. Thank you guys so much!! Enjoy :)

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Louis groaned as he rummaged through his suitcases in search of something to wear. He and Niall had hit it off surprisingly well after their coffee the day before. The blond had even introduced him to another alpha by the name of Liam, and while Louis hadn’t minded him, alphas still made him nervous. He was somewhat on edge the entirety of their meeting, but he relaxed the longer they were together.

By the time Louis was ready to leave, Liam and Niall were talking about meeting up for some kind of match, though Louis was no longer paying any attention to the conversation. He was lost in his thoughts, wondering about his family back at home and thinking he needed to call them soon, until his name was brought up once again, forcing him back into reality.

“Louis, you should come,” Niall said. As much as Louis wanted to say no, the grin on the boy’s face was hopeful enough that he just couldn’t.

“Okay,” he agreed with a nervous little smile, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie down over his hands.

Niall gave a loud cheer and wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulders to pull him closer.

And now, Louis was searching for something to wear that didn’t totally scream _omega_ – though his scent would most definitely do that for him.

“You’d look hot in anything,” Niall rolled his eyes and flopped down on to Louis’s bed with a huff. “Good to know your bed isn’t any better than mine.”

“Shut up,” the younger boy grumbled as he pulled on some dark skinny jeans over his boxers. He really missed the feeling of lace against his skin, but he wouldn’t dare risk an alpha seeing him in panties in this place. He would be mated before he could blink. He’d assumed it to be dangerous from what Niall had told him. He turned so that he could see if his bum looked too big in the pants, nose scrunching up slightly as he pulled them up all the way. His bum was both a blessing and a curse, he swore it.  
Deciding that was the best he could do, he tugged on a white t-shirt and sighed.  
“Okay, ‘m ready,” he finally said, bending down to pull on his shoes.

“With those jeans, you’ll have alphas begging to mate with you,” Niall winked once he was sitting up again. Louis tossed one of the shirts he’d tried on previously at the boy’s face in retaliation. 

“Fuck off.”

Within the hour, the two omegas were meeting with Liam outside of a dark building. They could hear the screams and cheers from inside, and it made a chill run down Louis’s spine. He knew the men here would be mostly alphas and perhaps violent and unmated.

“I shouldn’t be here,” he said quietly, and Niall reached over to grab his hand with a smile of encouragement.

“Of course you should be. I’ll stay by your side the whole time,” he promised, waiting until Louis didn’t look like he was about to throw up all over him before he led him through the doors with a gentle tug. 

As soon as they walked in, the sound was deafening. Hundreds of people – mainly alphas with a few omegas wandering around scarcely dressed and desperate for a knot – were standing on a concrete floor. The air of impatience and excitement surrounded Louis, but all he felt was fear and discomfort as they made their way through the crowd. He kept his hand in Niall’s so that he wouldn’t be pulled away, though he felt eyes on him when they finally stopped, closer to the center than they had been before.

There was a raised square stage in the middle of the floor with two lines of red ropes surrounding it, which Louis figured would be where the alphas would fight. He shuddered slightly and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to shake off the feeling of being watched. Everything would be okay, he reminded himself. He was safe.

–

“Are you nervous?” Edward asked with a smirk as Harry wrapped his knuckles.  
The younger man scoffed and glared at his brother.

“I’m never nervous,” he mumbled, finally letting his hands drop only to raise them moments later when his elder brother went to punch him in the gut. “What the fuck?” He asked, shoving Edward’s arm back.

“I was just checking to see that your head was on straight,” Edward held his hands up and took a couple steps back, that smirk never leaving his lips.

Harry didn’t have the chance to say anything else, because there were two short knocks on the door.

It was time.

He breathed out a slow breath as he walked out of the room and out toward the ring, fists clenched as he walked out to the loud cheers. Everyone knew who he was, and they knew that if one of the Styles twins were out in the ring, it would be a good fight.

Harry managed to get a look at his opponent and smirked slightly. The other alpha looked strong, of course, but he seemed too excited. He’d wear himself out before the second round. Harry had this one in the bag.

–

Louis had been trying to speak to Niall, yelling over the rowdy crowd in a struggle to be heard. He stopped all of a sudden and covered his ears when everything got louder in an unexpected roar, releasing a soft whimper at the noise.

“That’s Harry Styles,” Niall explained, a wide grin on his face. Had Louis’s mind been clear and focused, he would have noticed the way his tone changed into something slightly dreamy. Something about the fighter seemed achingly familiar, but Louis couldn’t get a good view of him as the alpha sized up his opponent. 

He nodded as he slowly uncovered his ears, watery blue eyes looking around desperately for an exit. He had to get out of here. He needed some air.

He flinched as the bell rang and then the sounds – god, he’d never get those sounds out of his mind – of fists violently landing on every inch of skin they could reach and the screams and cheers filling the room. Louis took off running, being pushed around by the alphas surrounding him. He slowed to a walk, sliding between bodies before he was biting his bottom lip and stopping.

No doubt about it he was lost. He stood on his toes to try and see over the heads of the men surrounding him, but everyone was too tall for him to see over.

He really hated being small.

As he was about to give up, he felt a pair of hands on his waist and his whole body tensed, breath catching in his throat. He knew it wasn’t Niall because the hands were too big, or Liam because he would never linger so long on Louis’s skin.

“Lost?” He heard a deep voice murmur in his ear. He shuddered as a soft breath hit his neck, shaking in the man’s arms.

“I – I just want to go home,” he stuttered quietly, surprised that the alpha could hear him. But then again, they had better senses than omegas did, so it probably didn’t even faze him.

Louis’s eyes closed when the hands on his hips slid beneath his shirt and around to his stomach. One hand moved up to pinch and tug at Louis’s nipple, drawing a soft whimper from his lips. In a moment of courage, he quickly pulled away and spun around to see who the hands belonged to.

His eyes were wide as he looked up at the man, but after a moment his brows furrowed and he took a step back. The curls, the green eyes, the overwhelming sense of dominance that followed him… Louis knew this man. Somehow, somehow… How?

_The coffee shop._

This was the alpha that had stood in front of him in the coffee shop. The one that had turned and looked at Louis just long enough to set the omega on edge before abruptly taking off.

“I know you,” he breathed, shaking his head. “You – You were at the coffee shop.”

Louis could see a flicker of realization on the alpha’s face, but the man quickly went back to his usual cold stare and pulled the omega closer by his hips until their bodies were touching again. He leaned down slowly until his lips brushed against Louis’s ear.

“Don’t pull away from me again,” he murmured. This time, he allowed his hands to slide down to rest on his bum, a soft groan escaping his lips as he squeezed once.

“Let go of me,” Louis whispered then, his heart racing in fear. He didn’t know what would happen to him if the man continued. “Please.”

The alpha just hummed and squeezed once more.

“I like it when you beg,” he said simply before he was releasing him once more and taking a step back himself. “The door’s that way.” He pointed right behind Louis, where the exit sign was blocked from view. “I’ll definitely be seeing you around, Louis.”

That made the omega’s heart stop. How could he know his name? Why was he letting him go? He didn’t spend too much time thinking on this, running in the direction of the door and not stopping until he was outside.

Once there, he fell to his knees and threw up in the bushes, coughing as he struggled to catch his breath through tears and vomit.

“Jesus, Louis, where did you go?” Niall asked, kneeling down beside him and pulling Louis into his chest. The younger just sobbed and leaned into him. Niall didn’t bother asking, knowing Louis was too shaken up to speak anyway. After a few minutes, Niall whispered, “Liam is going to pick you up, okay? He’ll carry you to the car.”

Liam waited until he saw Louis nod before he easily lifted the small omega into his arms. Little did he know that a pair of dark green eyes was watching them from the shadows, glaring as another alpha touched the omega that was sworn to be his. He would be damned if another man stole this omega from him.

–

After the fights were over and the twins were unwrapping the bloody fabric from around their knuckles, Edward finally spoke up.

“What does Louis look like?” He asked, taking his twin by surprise since they usually spent the time after their fights in silence. They had both won tonight, as always, but not without gaining a few bruises themselves. Harry had a nasty one below his ribs, and Edward had a black eye. They’d both received much worse.

“Brown hair, blue eyes, really short,” Harry mumbled his response, thinking of the beautiful omega he’d met the day before. “Why?”

“Nice ass?” Edward asked instead of answering Harry’s question, pulling on a clean shirt and looking over at him.

“Why?” Harry demanded to know this time, glaring at his brother. He didn’t like being ignored.

“He was here.”

The younger froze where he had been pulling his shirt on, slowly continuing after a moment before he was looking at Edward.

“When?”

“While you were fighting.”

That made a small burst of pride shoot through Harry. He wanted his omega to see how strong he was, to prove his superiority to his fellow alphas. 

“Did he like it?” Harry asked this time, his voice giving away his desperation to be noticed by the sweet omega.

“Dunno. He took off. Thought I was you, though,” Edward shrugged off the question. Harry was too eager to please, in his opinion.

“When did you see him?”

“When I was feeling him up.”

A smirk was on Edward’s lips as Harry growled and pinned his brother up against the wall.

“You fucking touched him?” He muttered, his forearm against Edward’s neck to keep him pinned tightly against the wall.

“He tastes just as sweet as he smells,” Edward groaned slightly, his smirk not fading to avoid showing weakness.

“Fuck you,” Harry spat, planning on strangling his brother right then and there. After a bit Edward finally got bored of their little game and shoved Harry off of himself.

“You know you have to share,” he reminded him, grabbing his phone and sliding it into his back pocket.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Harry grumbled, huffing as he grabbed the keys. “I’m driving.”

–

By the time Louis woke up the next morning, Niall was already awake. They had gotten back to his apartment and fallen into his bed since Louis hadn’t wanted to be alone. And now, feeling Niall’s fingers brush through his hair gently, he was glad he’d invited the blond to stay.

“Do you want to tell me what happened last night?” Niall asked quietly, but Louis just shook his head and rubbed at his eyes to try and wake himself up a little. He didn’t push the subject anymore and just let Louis lay there for a while in silence.

It was nearly an hour later that there was a knock at his door. Louis whined, but Niall shushed him gently and stood up to unlock the door. When he opened it, he smiled at the sight of Liam with a bag in his hands, letting him in.

“I brought food,” the alpha said with a voice soft enough not to disrupt the quiet atmosphere of the apartment. “Doughnuts.”

Louis sat up then with a small smile, reaching out for the bag.

“Thanks, Liam,” he whispered, opening the bag and pulling out the small white box. He grabbed a chocolate doughnut before letting the other two pick their choice as well, already nibbling at his. “What do you know about the… the Styles twins?” He asked after a few minutes of them eating in silence.

“That they’re dangerous,” Liam answered almost immediately. “And strong. Stronger than most alphas.”

Louis nodded his head, mind flickering to the hands on his waist the night before. They had felt so big, so sure against him. He shuddered and shook those thoughts away.

“They’re damn good fighters,” Niall chipped in. “Never lost a fight, either one of them.”

Louis thought back to when Harry was in the ring. He hadn’t seen any of the fight, but he knew that everyone seemed to love him. He recalled the sounds of punches landing and a body hitting the floor. He hoped that poor alpha was okay.

“Why?” Liam asked this time, frowning as he looked at the small omega.

“No reason,” Louis quickly brushed off the concern and finished up his doughnut to prevent the conversation from going any further. 

Even as he sat there with Liam and Niall, he couldn’t keep his mind from straying back to the dark green of the eyes that had so slowly looked him up and down the night before. Had the alpha approached him in a different setting, he might even have swapped numbers with him. He was just his type. But now he was more scared than anything.

He would do anything not to run into Harry or Edward ever again.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more just a filler chapter, and I'm sorry if any parts of it get kinda wordy or don't make sense. However, I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA!!! If you're interested, you can message me on any of my social media. I'll leave them here:
> 
> Tumblr: starryskylouis  
> Twitter: BraveryByLarry  
> Kik: larryfuckedtoday
> 
> :)
> 
> Next chapter is smut!

Weeks passed and Louis didn’t get a glimpse of either of the Styles twins. In fact, they had even started to slip from his mind. From Harry’s glances to Edward’s roaming hands, Louis could hardly remember their faces or their touch. He kept his hands around his cup of coffee to warm his cold fingers as he read over the application to an assistant’s job nearby.

As much as he hated going out and working, he was running out of money for food and rent. It took him approximately an hour to fill out the whole thing. Who makes a four page job application without even leaving a space for a name? He questioned how good the business must be and how much he would get paid as he put the paper into a large envelope and walked out of the coffee shop to place it in the mailbox there.

He could only hope he would get the job. Being some jerk alpha’s assistant wasn’t ideal, but it was better than sitting around doing nothing all day. To reward himself for actually turning in his resume, he headed home and stripped down to nothing, sliding on a pair of soft pink panties and giggling softly.

It had been far too long since he’d felt the lace against his body. Louis turned to look at his bum in the mirror, running a hand over the curve of it before he wiggled his hips and watched the cheeks bounce slightly. He pulled on a big t-shirt and laid in his bed on his stomach, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

Things were going so well for him. He could only hope the job worked out also.

 

\--

 

“Are you sure we need an assistant?” Harry asked as he rolled back in his chair, propping his feet up on Edward’s desk. They had already been going through resumes for hours and there was still a whole stack to go through.

“Yes, Harry,” Edward mumbled, reading over another before he saw that the girl was pregnant and would be on maternity leave starting soon and he tossed it into the trash with the dozens of others he’d decided against. He wasn’t dealing with the hormones or the paid leave for someone who wouldn’t even be here for a month. “You can’t keep being late because you’re waiting for that boy at the coffee shop. We have too much to do.”

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed another folder, reading it over as his brows furrowed.

“This kid’s whole resume was based on the fact that he’s sexually attracted to us,” he laughed, and Edward just shook his head.

“Toss it.” He didn’t have time to make jokes about the hopefuls. He needed to narrow down the applications and start calling people in for their interviews. They had decided not to ask for names to keep things totally anonymous and avoid any bias, but at this point, if bias helped speed up the process, then Edward would welcome it.

It was nearing three in the afternoon when the twins finished searching through each of the applications. In the end, they had a stack of approximately fifteen folders of potential assistants, which was much easier to deal with than a stack of one hundred.

“James,” Harry said as he carried the stack out of Edward’s office to set on the secretary’s desk. “Call the applicants and set up an interview. We’ll be here until 6,” he ordered.

“Yes, Mr. Styles,” James said in return, taking the folders and opening the one on top to call the prospective assistant.

Interview after interview passed, yet the boys didn’t find anyone who truly stuck out to them. Sure, there were good candidates, and some who had clearly lied on their applications, but none made them want to hire on the spot.

“Late,” Edward said simply as he looked at his watch for the third time.

“Maybe we should just leave,” Harry said, moving to grab his jacket so that they could finally go home. “He’s twenty minutes late. Whoever it is clearly doesn’t want the job.”

Edward had to agree. They were standing up when the door opened quickly and a voice was talking at the speed of light, catching both alphas off guard.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. I’m still trying to figure this city out and I got lost and –“ Louis stopped talking when he caught a glimpse of the two alphas in the room. This couldn’t be happening. The two people he never wanted to see again, and he’d applied to be their assistant.

This couldn’t get any worse.

“It’s not a problem,” Harry brushed off easily, gesturing for Louis to sit and waiting until the omega was comfortable before he sat back down in his chair as well.

Edward watched Louis with a smirk on his face, slowly sitting back down, though he never removed his eyes from him. He’d never been one to emotionally connect with an omega, but he could appreciate the soft curves of a beautiful body, bright blue eyes shining with fear above high cheekbones, and trembling hands gripping at thick thighs. He could definitely get used to this view.

“So, Louis,” Harry started since Edward was clearly too busy staring to say anything. “Tell us about yourself.”

Louis cleared his throat, shifting in his seat to try and ground himself once again. He needed to calm down before he said something or did something that could easily be regretted.

“Well… I’m nineteen years old. I just recently moved here, actually –“

“From where?” Edward interrupted, which shocked both Harry and Louis since neither had expected him to say anything. He seemed the strong, silent type to the omega, but perhaps he was wrong.

“Um,” Louis said quietly, brows furrowing as he looked over at the other alpha. “Croydon. It’s just south of Westhill.”

“What brought you to Lancaster?” Harry asked this time, and Louis thought it was dizzying how the two kept throwing questions at him back and forth, hardly allowing him to finish his answers.

“More opportunities here, and less of a chance of getting bored,” Louis smiled shyly, hoping he didn’t anger the alphas with his lightheartedness, but the twins just looked at each other with a smirk, then back at Louis.

Neither twin felt like this was as much a job interview as it was an interview to see if Louis was fit to be their omega. If they were being honest, they’d completely forgotten why Louis came here in the first place. They just cared that he was here, cheeks red and eyes wide.

“Do you take suppressants?” Harry couldn’t help but ask. He couldn’t smell any from where he was sitting. Louis smelled sweet and pure, but some suppressants don’t alter scent as much. “We would hate for alphas to be tempted by a beautiful omega in heat.”

Louis’s cheeks flushed at the compliment, lacing his fingers together as his thumb picked at the skin of his other.

“No. I ran out and haven’t had the chance to refill them,” Louis explained softly. Part of him hoped it wouldn’t be a problem, but another part wanted the alphas to send him away and tell him he didn’t get the job.

He didn’t like the fact that the thought of not getting the job upset him as much as it did.

“So you’re fertile then?” The younger twin checked. The image of Louis carrying his pups made him want to bend the omega over his desk and knot him over and over until there wasn’t a doubt that he was pregnant, but he controlled himself, though he sifted in his seat. Edward glanced over, ready to get up and stop his brother if he lost control.

Louis blushed again – which pleased both alphas greatly – before nodding his head.

“Yes, I’m fertile,” he answered, his voice not shaking this time even if he still felt a bit wary around the men.

“Wonderful,” Edward whispered under his breath, his growing smile doing little to quell Louis’s nerves. If anything, it made his heart beat faster as he leaned back in his chair to distance himself further from the intimidating alpha. “So, just one more question, Louis.”

Louis thought his heart might stop, because he didn’t know what to expect. He simply let his lips part as he looked at Edward, raising a brow silently.

“Do you have an alpha?” He already knew the answer, because there were no obvious signs of a bond, no smell of an alpha coming off of the boy, but he asked simply to see how he would react.

“If I had an alpha, I wouldn’t be applying for this job, would I?" Louis asked, pursing his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. Where did that come from? He asked himself as he realized how it came out. He didn’t show any fear this time, allowing the men to see he was more than just a scared little omega.

Edward smirked and Harry looked at Louis in shock. When did he become so comfortable that he could get an attitude? Harry would fuck it right out of him, but god, it was so hot.

“You’ll start on Monday,” the elder decided, nodding once and standing up to walk over to Louis. He held a hand out, helping the boy up and shaking his hand, lingering there for longer than he should have.

“I’ll be here,” Louis said, moving his eyes away from Edward’s to not challenge the alpha’s dominance simply because he would hate to anger him. He may have an attitude, but he knew better than to anger a dangerous alpha.

When Edward growled at the submissive act, Louis blushed and removed his hand before he was facing Harry and nodding once in a goodbye. He turned around and bent down to grab his bag, knowing fully well that the alphas were staring at his bum. They always did, even the ones that he wished would go away. He smiled to himself and walked out of the office, but not before hearing Harry’s mumble of, “He’s going to kill me.”

This job would be fun, so long as Louis remembered his boundaries.

 

-

 

Monday morning, Louis woke up with the heavy feeling of nerves weighing on his chest. He got out of bed, looking at himself in the mirror and scrunching his nose up at how messy his hair had gotten overnight. He wore black jeans, a white shirt that was cropped to show off just an inch of tanned skin above the waistband of his jeans, and a black blazer. Underneath it all, he wore his new pair of lavender panties, the lace making him feel soft and pretty as he smiled at his reflection.

He slid on his shoes and checked his phone, rolling his eyes when he saw a text that read ‘One black, one cream and sugar. Ellie’s.’ Being an assistant wouldn’t be any fun, but it was better than nothing. He needed the money and the distraction. The fact that he was working for two handsome alphas was a plus.

He walked into work with a bit of struggle since he had a coffee cup in both hands. He bit his lip when he was in the elevator, not knowing how he was supposed to hit the button for the top floor. He huffed, bending down so that he could press the white button with his nose, watching it glow red before he stood up straight. He was only grateful that no one was in there.

It was when he walked out of the elevator that he got a good look at the office. The whole place was rather bright, the clean white making him almost afraid to sit down and taint it with his dark clothing. He didn’t know how the twins managed every day.

“I have your coffee,” he smiled as he walked into the open office of Edward’s office. He walked over and set the black coffee down on the desk before he took a step back. “Where’s Harry?’ He asked, tilting his head and furrowing his brows slightly.

“His office,” Edward replied in almost a mumble, taking a sip of his coffee before he gave an appreciative nod. Louis didn’t figure that the man would tell him where Harry’s office was, so he turned to walk out.

“Have a good day… I’m here if you need anything,” he offered cheerily, walking out and heading down the hall, humming as he searched for Harry’s office. He finally found it at the end – which, of course, is how his luck always went – and knocked before walking in with a smile. “I have your coffee,” he said, just like he had with his brother.

Thankfully, Harry paid him a little attention, which made the omega inside of Louis keen happily.

“Thanks, love,” the man hummed, taking the coffee from Louis and sipping once before he set it down on his desk. “We don’t have too much for you to do today, so you’re welcome to sit in here if you’d like.”

Louis blushed lightly and nodded, having a seat on the off-white couch against the wall, looking around the office at the pictures hanging in a rectangle. Everything was so purposefully placed that Louis felt he was sticking out like a sore thumb. When his eyes made their way back to Harry, he found the alpha already staring at him.

He bit his bottom lip and quickly averted his eyes, hearing a soft chuckle from Harry and standing once more.

“I – I should go check on Edward,” he said, not knowing what to think or how to react to the alpha’s stare.

“Of course. Don’t be gone too long,” Harry hummed softly before he was looking back at his computer and Louis was leaving.

The omega’s heart was racing as he wandered around for a minute, hoping to calm himself down. Just knowing that the two men were so close was enough to make his omega scream at him to go into the office and bare himself for them to take.

What was happening to him? He’d never felt like this before for another person. It was almost too much for him to take in.

Louis shook his head and found his way to the break room where he found the small plastic cups and filled one with water. He drank it slowly, hoping it would cool his heated body down enough to make it through the rest of the day.

He wouldn’t give up on this job, because at the moment, it was all he had. He wouldn’t give it up, no matter how attractive and frustrating his bosses were.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a new beta, so all is well again over here!! Also, be on the look out for a new fic soon. I think y'all will like it ;)
> 
> This chapter is kinda short, but this one and the next one were originally supposed to be put together until I decided it would be too long and split it up. So chapter five will be up soon!
> 
> ALSO it's dawned on me that I haven't thanked you guys yet for all of the amazing comments you leave! Seeing them makes my day, and I don't reply to them because I feel like that's faking my comment number??? It makes the story look more popular than it is and I don't want to cheat!! But i appreciate every single one of you. Enjoy!

Weeks passed without incident. Things went smoothly, despite Louis sometimes thinking that maybe the twins were interested in him – especially Harry with his sweet words and soft smiles – but he tried to ignore it since he didn’t want to get involved in the drama surrounded by having a relationship with his boss. Being an assistant to the Styles twins did have its perks. His pay was amazing and his job was easy after he figured out how to work the technology in their office. He’d even made friends with James, the secretary that sat in a desk just outside of Harry’s office.

He’d come across a few employees while delivering papers or assignments to them, but he never stayed long. They seemed nice enough, though they were all rather intimidating. He wondered if that was a requirement for working there.

The coffee was an everyday routine. Louis would stop by Ellie’s on the way to the office, bring the twins their coffee, then sit with either Harry or James until he was given something else to do. He had sat with Edward one day, but the man never spoke and didn’t even glance over to acknowledge him, so he chose not to go back in there and sit in awkwardness.

He woke up that Thursday with a pounding headache, one he’d experienced many times in the past few years of his life. He knew it meant that it was the first symptom of his coming heat (which would be in about a week, if his quick calculations were correct), so he sighed. He always hated his heats, especially going through them alone. He got out of bed, deciding he’d tell Harry or Edward that he needed to take next week off. Maybe they’d understand.

He got dressed in his usual work attire, pulling on his shoes as he headed out the door. Louis shoved his key in his pocket as soon as he was out of his apartment, looking up and grinning when he saw Niall leaving as well.

“You’re up early,” he pointed out as they walked to the elevator together. It was slowly shutting down, but Louis wasn’t going to take the stairs until absolutely necessary.

“Meeting with Liam,” Niall explained in a voice groggy enough that Louis could tell he’d just woken up. He, even as an omega, could tell that the blond’s heat had recently ended. It made him smile sympathetically.

“I’m heading to work. Maybe we could go out sometime soon,” Louis offered as they walked out of the elevator, and Niall smiled over at him.

“Yeah, of course, mate,” Niall agreed, patting Louis on the shoulder before they were heading their separate ways.

It didn’t take Louis long to get to the office, expertly maneuvering himself through the doors with his hands each holding a coffee cup. He’d quickly gotten used to having to do that as his bosses were nowhere around to help. He made his way up to the top floor, delivering Edward’s coffee first and wishing him a good day before walking out.

The day was going as every day had gone before, but it all changed as soon as the door shut behind him to Harry’s office. He walked over with a smile, setting the coffee on the desk and tilting his head slightly when the alpha didn’t say anything.

“Are you alright?” Louis asked tentatively, unsure of what he should do. Harry’s eyes were dark and trained on Louis’s body as he took a deep breath then released it slowly.

“Your heat is close,” the man stated simply, and Louis blushed deep. He was surprised Edward hadn’t said anything about the smell. He had just been hoping it wasn’t as obvious as he thought it was.

“Yeah,” Louis admitted quietly, biting his bottom lip. He needed to get out of here long enough for Harry to regain control of himself, but fear kept his feet planted firmly on the ground. He watched as the man stood up, his blue eyes widening as the younger twin slowly walked around his desk until he was standing in front of Louis. “H-Harry?” Louis asked, voice trembling almost imperceptibly.

Without saying anything, Harry moved his hands to Louis’s hips and pulled him closer until their bodies were nearly touching. He leaned down until his face was hidden in the omega’s neck – where the scent was strongest – before he was taking another slow, deep breath. Louis’s head tilted slightly, baring his neck for the alpha as his hands gripped at the man’s blazer to keep him close.

“You smell…” Harry’s voice trailed off. His voice was deeper than usual, which made a shiver run down Louis’s spine and a quiet whimper fall from his lips. _“Irresistible,”_ the man breathed against his skin, pressing a soft kiss to the spot where an alpha would bond an omega. Right above the junction where neck met shoulder was the place where Louis would be permanently marked someday, and just that little touch made his heart stutter in his chest.

“Harry –“ Louis started, but he cut himself off with a small squeak when he felt Harry’s hand on the curve of his bum, the touch unexpected yet welcomed.

“Daddy,” Harry corrected with a smirk, gently squeezing Louis’s ass just to hear the omega whimper again.

_“Daddy,”_ Louis gasped, gripping tightly to Harry and stepping closer a little bit more so their bodies were pressed against each other. He bit his bottom lip to muffle the whine that threatened to escape when he felt his virgin hole begin to slick up.

“Good boy,” Harry murmured, making Louis keen. The alpha’s hands both slid to his bum before squeezing once. “Jump,” the man demanded, and Louis was quick to comply.

He jumped up and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, grateful for the hands on his body to help steady him. His hands tangled into the man’s curls, a soft gasp escaping his lips when Harry kissed him deeply. He let the alpha take control, moaning quietly as their lips moved together in a desperate pace. All Louis could think about was having Harry’s knot inside of him, stretching his hole wider than he’d ever been stretched before.

Harry carried Louis over toward his desk, laying him down on it while his hands slid to the boy’s thighs, keeping them hitched up by his hips as he continued kissing him. Louis’s hands shoved Harry’s blazer off (Harry reluctantly let go of him just long enough to shrug it off the rest of the way), then his fingers struggled with the buttons on Harry’s shirt for a while, making his way down the fabric before his chest was exposed.

Louis knew that Harry was fit – it was hard not to notice – but fuck, he hadn’t expected this. Strong and scarred in a way that enticed Louis instead of scaring him. He whined again and rocked his hips up against Harry’s, smiling when he heard the man groan. The alpha began kissing down his neck and Louis tilted his head to give him better access, wanting to feel him all over. He moaned when Harry rolled their hips together again and again, the friction only making Louis more desperate.

Harry pulled off just long enough to pull off Louis’s shirt, tossing it elsewhere and moving to kiss down his chest now, leaving as many marks as he pleased while he went, because Louis was his now. Maybe not officially, but as good as. Especially once he took his virginity.

“Daddy, please,” Louis breathed, looking down at Harry. He didn’t take his eyes off of the man as he pulled down his jeans until they were off of his ankles. He’d never shown anyone his panties before, and now Harry was right next to the white fabric against his skin and Louis’s heart was stopped.

“You’re going to kill me,” Harry mumbled, letting his fingers gently trace over the lace on Louis’s upper thighs as he kissed back up his body. He didn’t stop until he reached the omega’s lips, kissing him passionately as he tugged off the panties and let them fall to the floor.

Louis felt much too exposed, laying there completely naked while Harry was nearly fully clothed. His fingers fumbled to unbutton the alpha’s pants, pushing them down as much as he could in his position. Louis giggled at the sound of Harry’s answering growl, nipping at the man’s bottom lip with a small smile.

Harry pulled away so that he could shove his jeans down the rest of the way, letting them pool around his ankles. His boxers soon followed, because there was no time to waste. His cock was hard and the only thing he wanted to do was get inside of Louis.

“Are you a virgin?” He thought to ask as he let a single finger trace the rim of the omega’s wet hole. He smirked as the boy whimpered, pressing in the finger and thrusting it slowly.

“Yeah,” Louis replied, though his shy tone was betrayed by his eager body as he wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist.

“Good,” Harry said simply, pulling out his finger and stroking his cock. The tip just barely brushed against Louis’s rim with every stroke of his hand. He couldn’t wait another moment, so he pressed the head of his cock against him and let the omega’s hole try and take him in, smirking as he watched. “Don’t be greedy, baby.”

Louis would have said something had Harry not decided to begin to push into him at that moment. He gasped as he was filled so slowly, feeling every inch as it pressed into him deep – deeper than he could ever fuck himself with his fingers. He felt like he would choke on it if he pushed in any farther, and finally, Harry stopped.

“Oh fuck,” Louis whimpered, back arching ever so slightly as Harry rolled his hips. “Daddy – fuck me.” He never thought he’d beg for an alpha to fuck him, but at that moment, that’s all he could do. His thighs trembled, his body flushed all the way from his cheeks to his chest... Everything felt so overwhelming in the best way.

“Shh, baby,” Harry whispered as he pulled out almost all the way and pushed in slowly once more. “I’ll take care of you.”

And he kept to his word. Louis’s mind spun at the switch from hard and fast to slow and deep. Harry seemed to have a thing for surprising Louis with differences in paces, slowing down each time the boy would get close to coming before he would speed back up. The only sounds in the room were the slaps of skin against skin, Louis’s desperate moans, and Harry’s filthy whispers into the omega’s ear. Everything about this situation was dirty, and once Louis’s chest was covered in cum and Harry’s knot kept them locked together as he pumped his seed into him, he felt it.

_Shame._

It filled him from the bottom up, and he was sure it would spill over and write itself all over his skin, pierce itself into his veins, and stay there for the rest of his natural-born life. To make things better (note the abundance of sarcasm in that statement), he could feel his bottom lip begin to tremble. Harry’s face was buried in Louis’s neck, pressing soft kisses to the skin where he would be bonded someday, and all he could think of was his future alpha.

The alpha who would no longer want him once he found out that Louis was not pure. An omega’s worth was tied to his virginity, his innocence. In a moment of weakness, Louis had given his away, and now… he was nothing.

_Nothing._

The word ran through his mind as Harry’s knot went down and his hole was suddenly empty. It replayed over and over as he pulled his clothes on – wincing only slightly at the pain in his bum – and it never faded as he left the office and went straight to the bathroom.

The only time it vanished was when he bent over the porcelain toilet and promptly vomited, but even that wasn’t for long. Nothing.

 

\---

 

When he’d cleaned himself up to the best of his ability, he walked to Edward’s office. He still had a job to do, because he couldn’t risk losing it. All he could do was hope that what had just happened wasn’t obvious. But of course, luck was never on his side.

Edward’s nose twitched as soon as Louis walked into the office, and for the first time in a while, he looked up at the omega. He studied Louis so intently for so long that the boy had to clear his throat to knock Edward out of it.

“My brother took you already, didn’t he?” The alpha asked – well, more like stated, but Louis wasn’t focused on that.

He nodded though, because he had never been a very good liar.

“Son of a bitch,” Edward breathed out, and –

That’s not the reaction Louis expected. He wasn’t actually sure what he expected, but it wasn’t this.

“He knew I was to have you first. Did he knot you?”

Louis was stunned to say the least. They’d discussed who was going to fuck him first? What else had they talked about? He could be sick again just thinking about it.

“I don’t feel well,” he blurted out, his cheeks flushing at the questions Edward was throwing his way. The humiliation of it all flooded him. “I think I should go home.”

Edward’s brows furrowed slightly in confusion, but he nodded anyway.

“Go.”

He wasn’t worried about Louis going home by himself, because he now smelled like an alpha. He smelled like he was bonded, and Edward was positive that the omega still had cum leaking out of him. That thought made him smirk as he looked at his computer screen once Louis had left. Whether he knew it or not, he was theirs.

As Louis walked out of the building, he had his phone in hand and he was calling Niall – the one person who might be able to make this better, the only one he trusted to distract him.

“Niall,” he breathed a sigh of relief once the blond answered cheerfully. “What do you say we go out tonight?”


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I HAVE HAD SUCH BAD WRITER'S BLOCK
> 
> anyway here's a short and sorta uneventful chapter to try and make up for it. it's just character development really, but not every chapter can be exciting. pls forgive me.
> 
> also i know where this story is going (sorta) but you guys have some good ideas that i've decided to add in as well ;)
> 
> sorry for any mistakes. this is unbeta-ed. sigh.

“He was wearing panties,” Harry groaned as he flopped down on the small couch in Edward’s office. It was almost comical how his long legs dangled over and his head rested in such an uncomfortable position. Harry didn’t seem to mind, however, more focused on the memory of Louis moaning beneath him. “And you should have heard him. Fucking beautiful.”

Edward replied with a noncommittal grunt, shutting down his computer for the day before he was looking over at his brother.

“In case you have forgotten, you have a fight tonight,” He reminded with a raised brow. “Don’t get distracted over an omega. You’ll lose.”

Harry scoffed and shook his head as he sat up on the couch, facing Edward.

“I never lose.”

 

\--

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Niall asked as they walked out of Louis’s apartment. If Louis wasn’t mistaken, he’d say that his friend sounded nervous to go to another fight. “It didn’t turn out very well last time, remember?”

“I remember,” Louis mumbled, forcing his lips to twitch up in what he hoped was a reassuring smile (He was pretty sure it was more of a grimace, but he was hoping for the best.). “But I want to do this. I need the night out, and maybe I’ll meet a nice alpha. Just like you said last time.”

“Well…” Niall trailed off, leading Louis down three flights of stairs of their building since the elevator was too untrustworthy to ride anymore.

“Liam is going with us. I’ll just stay close to the two of you and I’ll be fine,” Louis promised, patting  
Niall’s shoulder lightly.  
He was still sore from what had happened in the office earlier, but he wasn’t limping and he hadn’t dared say anything to Niall about it. He’d gone home and showered, scrubbing his skin so hard for so long that it was raw and aching after he got out. Yet even after all that, he still couldn’t get the feeling of Harry’s hands on his body out of his mind. And Louis would never admit that a part of him wanted it to happen again.

They met up with Liam and took his car to the fight, and once they arrived at the building, Louis had to stop for a moment. The last time he was here was traumatizing, and he remembered why. Of course he did. How could he forget? The twin he now knew was Edward had his hands all over him and Harry - sweet Harry - had nearly killed a man in the ring. He glanced at the bushes he’d thrown up in, nose scrunching up slightly at that memory. 

Maybe this was a bad idea, he found himself thinking, and Niall nearly read his mind.

“Are you sure about this?” The irishman asked, looking over at Louis worriedly. It was easy to be concerned for Louis, especially when he seemed to be making such reckless decisions such as this one.

It took Louis a few moments, but he finally answered.

“Yes,” he all but whispered, swallowing hard as they got out of the car and made their way inside. It was full, just like the last time they had been there, and Louis found himself wondering if his alphas were in there as well.

No, not his alphas. His bosses. They weren’t bonded, Louis reminded himself. He really needed to find a nice alpha to take his mind off of the twins and to take care of him. He needed a nice alpha to make a home and a family with. Any alpha that wasn’t Harry or Edward Styles.

Once they found their way close to the front, Louis glanced around anxiously. He almost found himself regretting wearing the jeans that made his bum look best, because he could feel eyes on him no matter where he moved. Well, especially when he moved.

Even his t-shirt felt like it exposed too much of his body, but as soon as the music stopped and the crowd was screaming, he was focusing on the fight. He wouldn’t look away this time. 

The first fight was between two alphas that Louis couldn’t remember the name of. Neither one of them was particularly handsome, and Louis just couldn’t see himself getting near them.

Before the next fight began, Louis felt an arm wrap around his waist from behind and his breath hitched. He should have known better. Why couldn’t he just have a good night out with his friends?

“Relax, baby, it’s just me,” he heard Harry’s familiar voice murmur into his ear. He heard his voice over everyone else’s, yet somehow, he found himself relaxing against him. Harry wouldn’t hurt him. Hopefully.

“Let go of me,” he breathed out, trusting Harry could hear him with his superior hearing.

When Harry mostly let go of him - keeping a hand on his lower back as he moved to stand beside Louis instead - the omega noticed that the second fight had begun. Louis looked up at Harry and smiled shyly, taking a step away from him so that he was no longer touching him.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, his heart racing in his chest as his nerves got the best of him. Though he made himself believe that he didn’t want to see Harry, he found himself thinking that he wanted nothing more than to curl up in his arms and let his alpha protect him.

He really needed to stop thinking like this.

“Ed’s fighting tonight,” Harry explained, trying not to let the disappointment show on his face when Louis pulled away from him. He had really hoped that what had happened earlier would finally knock some sense into him.

“Is he?” Louis asked, a bit more surprised than he should have been. Thinking back on it now, Edward seemed more like the type who would find enjoyment in fighting. Harry just didn’t. Maybe he’s a bit biased, however, since he spent more time with Harry and knew him a little better.

Harry tipped his head toward the stage where the announcer stood in the center, calling out two names. One of which was unfamiliar to Louis’s ears, and one that was almost too familiar.

Hearing that one of the Styles twins was going to be on stage, Niall turned to look at Louis to share his excitement, only for his smile to immediately drop when he saw Louis standing with Harry Styles, of all people.

“What the fuck?” He breathed, eyes wide as he looked between the two, desperate to find some kind of answer.

“Niall, this is my boss, Harry Styles,” Louis said, speaking up so the other omega could hear his voice over the crowd. “Harry, this is my friend Niall.”

Harry nodded once in Niall’s direction before his eyes were going to the stage. Niall gave another look to Louis that meant he would definitely need to explain later before they were watching the fight as well.

Edward didn’t rush anything. He took a good punch or two, but he let his opponent tire out before he was throwing his own punches. He hit the poor alpha just enough to knock him to the ground unconscious, and the fight was over. It lasted longer than the others, yet to Louis, it flew by. Edward had been shirtless, and seeing his muscles ripple with each movement had him squirming and unable to take his eyes off of him.

Harry noticed, as he often did, and smirked, leaning down to speak softly into Louis’s ear.

“Care to come congratulate him?” He asked, a knowing smile on his lips as he pulled back to gauge Louis’s reaction. To his satisfaction, Louis nodded dumbly, still staring at the stage that Edward had recently exited. Harry chuckled and wrapped his arm around Louis’s shoulders, leading him back to where the boxers had their own rooms to prepare. Harry and Edward shared one, but the guests had to share another room, while a few other usual fighters got their own as well.

When they walked in, Edward was unwrapping his hands and didn’t even bother to turn around, already knowing it was his brother.

“Save your congratulations, Harry,” he sighed, pulling on his shirt - much to Louis’s disappointment - before turning around. He froze once he saw two people there instead of his expected one, but he soon smirked and took a step closer to Louis. “Well, didn’t expect you to show up,” he chuckled, looking down at the boy who still had yet to say a word. “Did you enjoy the fight, little love?”

Louis had never heard of such a pet name, and it made his cheeks flush a light pink as he struggled not to remove his eyes from Edward. 

“Yeah, it - it was nice,” he cleared his throat, tucking that sentence away in his mind so that he could look back on it and scold himself later on. Nice? That was the best he could do?

Edward seemed to just know what he was thinking, though he didn’t say anything. He had always had this knowing glint in his eye when he spoke to Louis, and it put him on edge.  
“You left work pretty quick earlier,” he stated, turning to continue gathering his things together so that they could leave soon. “Why?”

Louis didn’t know how to answer that question without angering one or both of the alphas. Truthfully, he had gotten scared after he gave his virginity up to his boss and needed to gather his thoughts so that he wouldn’t make another mistake.

“I wasn’t feeling well,” he finally decided to say, swallowing hard and hoping neither alpha saw he was lying. Once Edward had his things put away and ready for the next week, he turned to look at the two.

“Well, I hope to see you tomorrow, Louis,” he said, sounding more sincere than Louis had ever heard him be. He nodded his head, looking up at Harry instead of Edward now.

“I should be getting back to Niall,” he said quietly. He hoped that he wasn’t making a mistake by trusting Harry, but it was almost natural by now.

“I’ll take you back,” Harry said, mumbling a quiet ‘I’ll be back’ to Edward before leading Louis out of the room. However, instead of taking him back out into the crowd, he stopped in the hall and turned to face Louis. “Listen, about what happened earlier,” he started, sighing quietly. Fear gripped tight to Louis’s chest as he worried if he wasn’t good enough or if Harry decided he regretted it. 

“Yeah?” He asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking, though it still trembled slightly.

“You left before I could find you again, but… I think there’s a lot of things that need explaining,” Harry finally spoke again, and Louis relaxed slightly, leaning against the wall as he looked up at Harry and nodding his head. Everything was confusing him, and it was getting overwhelming. Dealing with the ‘what if’s and his own conflicting emotions was getting to be too much. “But I don’t want it to be a one time thing,” he admitted. Louis had never seen Harry look nervous, yet that’s the only word to describe the alpha right then.

“Okay,” Louis whispered, swallowing hard. 

“I know that’s a lot to take in,” Harry said, and Louis scoffed quietly. That was an understatement. “So we’ll talk tomorrow, yeah?”

After that, the night seemed to go by in a blur. Harry walked him back to Liam and Niall, then Louis went home and was almost to his apartment when Niall grabbed his wrist.

“You have some explaining to do,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Louis almost whined, wanting nothing more than to go to bed and sleep away the confusion. 

“Harry and Edward are my bosses, I’m their assistant, and that’s it,” Louis sighed, leaving out the tiny little detail about Harry fucking him and Edward saying he was supposed to have him first.

Niall sighed, sensing that Louis didn’t want to talk about it. He wrapped his arms around his friend, hugging him for many long moments before finally releasing him. 

“Nearly scared the shit out of me when I saw Harry with you,” he joked, pushing Louis’s shoulder and smiling at him.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll make sure to tell you the next time an alpha comes up and speaks to me,” Louis teased, and with another good night, they went to their separate rooms. Louis fell into his bed with a huff, staring at his ceiling and trying his hardest not to think about what all had happened today. He wasn’t even sure it was all real. Without even taking off his clothes, he fell asleep.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little special surprise for you guys for waiting so long. Sorry for any typos, because I was sick during most of the writing this time. Yikes.
> 
> I have plans for this fic that will definitely come in to play soon. :)
> 
> Read the chapter end notes as well!
> 
> Twitter: BraveryByLarry  
> Tumblr: starryskylouis  
> Kik: larryfuckedtoday

Louis hated himself.

Maybe hate was a strong word, but he was mad at himself, for sure. Why? Because he was making an effort to look especially nice for his bosses.

He’d woken up that morning after a dream - he will not go into detail, but it involved the three of them and a lack of clothing - with ruined panties and a pounding head.

Of course. His heat. How could he forget about that? With all the drama of being around the Styles’, it hadn’t even crossed his mind to ask for the next week off of work. He considered texting one or both of the twins, but then he found himself becoming disappointed that he wouldn’t see them.

So yes, Louis is - as always - expertly maneuvering his way into the office with two coffees in hand and hoping that the day would go by without incident. He delivered Edward’s coffee first and ignored the smirk on his face, walking to Harry’s office next and sitting on the couch after handing him his cup.

It was silent for many moments after that, Louis curled up on the couch and Harry typing away at his computer. It was minutes later when Harry finally sent the email and leaned back in his seat with a sigh, sipping at his coffee and looking over at Louis.

“Did you sleep alright?” He asked as he set his cup back down on his desk. The same desk Louis was laid over and fucked on the day before, Louis’s mind reminded him. He couldn’t help but blush at the memory.

Oh. Right. He was asked a question.

His eyes focused on Harry again, seeing the alpha staring at him expectantly and blushing deeper. Focus, Louis.

“Yeah, I slept alright,” he said softly, pushing the images of his dream away for now.

Silence again, this time shorter. It was only broken when Harry sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“I don’t suppose you’ve thought about what I said,” Harry spoke, though he glanced at Louis in a way that could only be described as hopeful. Hope that Louis had thought about it as much as he had.

“I have,” Louis stated simply, taking a deep breath to try and calm his racing heart.

Harry stood from his chair, walking over to his couch and having a seat beside Louis. While the omega was sure Harry only had good intentions, it still only made him more nervous to be so close. Especially once a hand was resting on his thigh. (Louis noted that it was much bigger than his own, and he had to look away from it after a moment since thoughts that should not have been in his mind were appearing once more.)

“There’s no need for you to be nervous around me,” Harry murmured, looking into Louis’s eyes. “I could practically hear your heart all the way over there. I’m not going to do anything, okay?” Louis couldn’t be more grateful for the fact that Harry kept his voice so slow and soft. Had it always been that deep?

He took a slow, deep breath without looking away from Harry, calming down after a few more breaths.

“Okay,” he breathed on his final exhale, nodding once.

Harry kept his eyes on Louis to make sure he was okay before he was continuing.

“Like I said, I don’t really want this to be a one time thing. But if you decide to keep whatever this is with me, you’ll have to put up with Edward as well.” Truthfully, Harry would have been just fine having Louis all to himself, but he knew he couldn’t. Edward was oldest and made their decisions, and his choice was that they would share an omega.

And his word was law.

Louis listened to Harry speak, brows furrowed slightly as he took in the information.

“I - I don’t know,” he whispered. Even after thinking all night and all morning, he couldn’t decide what he wanted to do. It was a tough decision, because he knew that once he mated with the twins, he couldn’t take that back. It was a forever thing, and it was… intense, to say the least.

Harry thought for a minute, leaving the two in silence once again.

“How about you get to know us a little better?” He asked, and Louis frowned, tilting his head as if to silently ask him to expand on that. “Well… I’d have to speak to Edward, but maybe you could have a day with each of us. Getting to know us and letting us get to know you. Maybe this weekend?”

“That’s a good idea and all, but…” Louis trailed off and bit his bottom lip, his hands clasped loosely in his lap. “My heat is soon. And I don’t think being around the two alphas I’m not sure about would be the best idea.”

Harry nodded in understanding, though he was disappointed that Louis wouldn’t allow him to help. He would have to prove himself to his omega to be given permission to mate with him and take care of him. Ever since Harry met Louis, that’s all he’s wanted to do. He would make Louis his, he swore it.

“Maybe after the heat,” he said quietly, hoping that maybe it was the fact that the air conditioning had cut off that it was getting so hot in here and not his own body deciding to torture him. Not now, he thought. Not now, not now, not now. “I - I have to go to the bathroom.” He stood up quickly, and Harry frowned as he reached up to wrap a hand loosely around Louis’s wrist.

“Is everything alright?” He questioned worriedly.

“Yeah, I just - need to breathe.” Not now. Not here. Not now. He hoped that he had caught onto his symptoms before Harry could smell anything and judging by the fact that he wasn’t being followed, he’d say he was safe. Once he was in the bathroom, he locked the door and rested his back against it, panting softly as he felt his hole loosen slightly and begin to leak.

He knew he should have called out of work, but his own desire to see his bosses had kept him from making a good decision.

His bosses. His alphas. He could walk into either office and be knotted however many times he pleased if he just… He snapped himself out of it when his hand was resting on the cool metal lock on the door, freezing in his place.

No.

He could take care of himself.

He made quick work of taking off his own jeans, thinking that he should have listened to his subconscious and worn a skirt for easy access. Plus, it definitely would have gotten him fucked. Jesus. Once the denim was in a messy pile on the floor, he took off his shirt, leaving him in only his panties.

Right as his fingers were hooking over the lace of his panties and preparing to tug them down, there was a knock on the door and he was still again.

“Louis,” a voice spoke through the door. The rough timber of it told him it was one of the twins, and the way it was so teasingly spoken told him it was Edward. “Open the door.”

Louis whimpered at the order, his knees nearly buckling as he tried his hardest to hold himself back. He wanted nothing more than to open the door and bend over in front of Edward, allowing himself to be taken and marked and knotted and -

“Come on, baby, open the door. Let daddy take care of you.”

Before Louis could think about it for a second more, he was unlocking the door. It had opened, exposing Edward with the sleeves of his button-down rolled up to his elbows and his pants already unbuttoned with a bulge right below. He moaned quietly, eyes flickering back up to see the smirk gracing his alpha’s lips.

The door closed slowly behind Edward, and the alpha reached behind him to lock the door with a simple flick of his wrist, never taking his eyes off of Louis. He took one step closer, his body suddenly all too close yet not close enough. He steadily moved one hand to slip one finger beneath the lace of Louis’s panties, tracing the intricate design lazily. The scent may have been driving him crazy, but he had thought about this moment for many lonely nights. He would go at whatever pace he pleased, because either way, Louis would still beg for him.

As his fingertips slid around to Louis’s bum and down to rest on one cheek with a rough squeeze, he promised himself that one day he would lay him down and kiss his way down his body and finally - finally - taste him properly. He wouldn’t stop until Louis’s thighs were shaking and he didn’t know if he was begging Edward to stop or give him more.

For now, he would give Louis what he needed: a knot.

“I want you to turn around and put your hands on the counter,” he said in a voice so deep and full of something that couldn’t be described as anything but full of lust that it made Louis gasp and comply. He’d never tell Edward no if he asked like that.

His hands rested on the cool granite of the counter beside the sink, the mirror in front of him showing him just how wrecked and desperate he looked. He bit his bottom lip and looked at Edward in the glass as he shoved down his pants and stepped out of them, his boxers falling down with them and exposing his hard cock. Louis’s lips parted once more upon seeing it, thicker than Harry’s yet not as long. His hole clenched around nothing, eager to be filled.

The alpha stepped closer, hand stroking over his cock slowly as he looked at the sight that was Louis’s sinful body. Once he was close enough, he released himself and hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of Louis’s panties and tugged them down at a tantalizing pace. The omega shifted, trying to make them fall down faster, but it only caused Edward to stop his movements completely.

“Don’t be greedy, baby,” He chastised gently, dropping the fabric to the floor and smirking when he saw slick dripping down the back of Louis’s thighs. He trailed one finger up his soft skin, gathering the wetness on his finger before he pressed it to Louis’s lips. Without even thinking, the younger boy poked his tongue out and welcomed Edward’s finger between his lips, sucking off the slick with a quiet moan. “Tastes good, doesn’t it?” He hummed, pulling his finger out of Louis’s mouth and ignoring the soft whine that emitted from the boy. He would not allow himself a taste quite yet, but he would have as much as he pleased one day.

One day.

He let the head of his cock nudge against Louis’s hole teasingly, watching through the mirror as the omega’s eyes fluttered.

“You’ll have to ask nicely now,” he nearly whispered, voice breathy as he struggled not to growl and take Louis as his own in a way that would only be described as animalistic. He needed to remain in control, and he wanted to hear Louis beg so sweetly for his cock.

“Daddy -” Louis gasped, trying to press his hips back and hopefully end up with Edward’s cock inside of him, but the alpha merely grabbed onto his hips and stilled him again. “Please - fuck me, fuck me, need your knot,” he begged, voice so high it was almost a whine.

Edward hummed as if he was thinking, though his mind and his body were screaming at him to just take him, knot him, bond him, impregnate him. After another second longer, he pressed just the head of his cock inside of him, an airy groan of his own escaping. It was even better than he could have imagined or dreamed. “How badly do you want me to fuck you?” He growled, his hands gripping Louis’s hips so tightly that he was sure he would have finger-shaped bruises on his body.

“S-So bad,” Louis breathed, his body flushing from his cheeks all the way down to his chest.

Edward took pity on him, knowing his heat was beginning to be a bit unbearable. And - well - what kind of alpha would he be if he didn’t take care of his omega?

With one smooth motion, he was suddenly deep inside of Louis. He had never felt a body as warm, wet, or tight as this omega’s, and he couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

His thrusts were anything but gentle. Louis’s hips hit the counter with each inward motion, but he couldn’t bring himself to focus on it as Edward’s cock hit every sensitive spot inside of him. He was sure his mouth was moving, but he couldn’t tell what was spilling from his lips. The filthy sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, though it was nearly hidden beneath Louis’s cries and moans, his whimpers and whines, pleads and gasps.

Edward loved how loud Louis was. He hadn’t heard the boy when Harry fucked him, so perhaps he was pleasing him in more ways than his brother could. The thought was a nice little ego boost for the alpha and only incited him to fuck him better. With each forward movement, he tugged Louis’s body back, making his thrusts feel deeper, harder, and Louis’s head fell forward as his loud noises turned to sudden little gasps of air.

This was heaven, Edward was sure of it.

Neither heard the knocking on the door or Harry’s growling words demanding he be let in. And if they did, then they ignored it. He would have his turn, but right now, Edward was taking care of his omega.

He could feel his knot begin to expand, tugging at Louis’s rim each time he pulled out, so he moved his hand to the curve of the omega’s back and pressed down gently. This was what alphas did when trying to impregnate their mates, hoping to make the position better for his sperm to meet the omega’s eggs. This was also something that Edward didn’t realize he was doing, and something Louis couldn’t make himself stop. It felt too good, almost overwhelming.

Moments later, when Edward was locked inside of Louis and the boy had came all over his stomach, neither one said anything about it.

“Fucking amazing,” Edward breathed, his hands sliding up and down Louis’s sides to try and calm the panting omega down from his intense high. “Such a good boy.”

“Daddy,” Louis whispered, his eyes closed as he rested his cheek on the counter.

“Yeah, baby, ‘m right here,” he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to Louis’s neck. “‘M right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone actually like my smut? I've never gone into as much detail as this chapter and I'm a little nervous. So let me know if I should write more or leave it out :)


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My New Year's Resolution was to post a chapter every other week, but that didn't work out too well. Anyway, here's another Edward-centric chapter. I promise Harry will get his turn next chapter! And don't worry, things will pick up very, very soon ;)
> 
> Tumblr: starryskylouis  
> Twitter: BraveryByLarry

Louis lay boneless on the all-too-familiar bed, still panting from his recent orgasm. He shifted his hips, biting his bottom lip when the knot inside of him tugged at his rim. His heat, he felt, had finally ended and he’d made it through without being mated. Though it was nice to have two very attentive alphas to help him through it.  


The alpha above him was none other than - an extremely pleased version of - Harry Styles. Yes, after Edward had helped him through the first wave of many of this heat, he had agreed to come back to the Styles’ home. While he hadn’t seen much of the house but the bedroom, he had seen enough to be thoroughly impressed. It wasn’t a mansion by any means, but it was large enough to house the twins and whatever family they planned on having someday. 

The bedroom itself was vaguely reminiscent of something Louis would see in a movie. The bed was king-sized and pushed up against the wall - more like the window since it took up most of this wall. It faced out into a forest behind the house, and the view was so picturesque that Louis had even found himself thinking that he could wake up to it every morning. He had quickly distracted himself by straddling Edward and quelling his body once more. The comforter was a deep blue, the walls a cream color, and the sheets a blinding white. The room was minimalistic in decorations: no pictures and a single lamp on the nightstand beside the desk. Said stand, a dresser against the wall beneath the television, and a small desk in the corner were a cherry wood. Louis faintly wondered who had chosen this. Perhaps Harry. He seemed the type.

“Come back to me, darling,” a deep voice murmured to him, and he opened his eyes to look up at Harry with a gentle smile. The alpha found himself so entranced by the way Louis looked up at him, his hair mussed and cheeks flushed and eyes so soft and sleepy.

“I never left, Alpha,” he giggled, leaning up to press a light kiss to the tip of Harry’s nose. “Where’s Edward?” He asked as his fingers toyed with the ringlets of curls at the base of his alpha’s neck. Not his alpha, he reminded himself. He’s as good as, though.

Before Harry could reply, however, the question answered itself when the door to the conjoining bathroom opened and Edward came out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He didn’t smile at Louis, though his gaze softened at the sight of him.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked, digging around in the dresser to pull out a pair of boxers and lazy pants. They were plaid and looked comfortable, so they were perfect for the kind of day they were having. 

Louis nodded as he watched Edward’s every move, his hand still playing lazily with Harry’s curls as the alpha kissed all over his neck. It was rather distracting, yes, but he’d never ask him to stop.

“Much,” he answered sweetly. “I think the heat’s over.” Edward didn’t reply as he got dressed, leaving Louis to giggle as Harry murmured loving words against his skin. When his knot went down and Louis felt like he could move again, he sat up with a little pain in his backside. “Is anyone hungry?”

He stood up and grabbed the first article of clothing he could find, which was a shirt much too large for him. It belonged to one of the alphas, and that was enough for him. Once it was on his body and his panties covering his bum, he walked downstairs to the kitchen. Both alphas tried not to notice how it was less of a walk and more of a waddle. Louis hadn’t seen much of it - it being the kitchen, of course - the past three days, but what he had seen, he’d fallen in love with. Stainless steel appliances with beautiful countertops and food stocked in every cabinet. The only way he could describe it was a beautiful dream. 

It seemed to be morningtime, judging by the way the sun was just barely peeking over the trees outside of the window in the kitchen, so Louis dug out every breakfast food he could find. Namely, sausage, bacon, eggs, and toast. When the bacon was beginning to cook, the other two men came wandering in. Louis focused on his cooking and didn’t turn around, though it didn’t seem like he needed to since he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind.

“You don’t have to cook for us, you know,” Harry’s voice pointed out, and Louis simply smiled.

“I want to. You two have been taking care of me for three days. Let me take care of you now.” He flipped the bacon, careful to avoid the grease popping out at his arms. There was no other argument about it, and Louis didn’t even register the quiet ding of a phone. The sound itself was muffled, so he probably wouldn’t have paid too much attention to it anyway had it not been for Harry releasing him and turning around.

“What is it?” The alpha asked.

Louis turned around when the curiosity got to be too much, frowning when he saw how tense Edward was looking at his phone. Many moments of silence passed before the man was shoving the device into his pocket and shaking his head.

“Don’t worry about it,” he responded gruffly, glaring at nothing. 

Harry and Louis decided not to push his anger and dropped the subject. He couldn’t speak for Harry, but he himself was very interested in knowing what could change the alpha’s mood so quickly.

As they ate breakfast, Louis was left out of a silent conversation between the twins, leaving him confused and a bit frustrated. He huffed and looked down at his plate of food until Edward chuckled and tugged him into his lap.

“Harry spoke to you about spending a day alone with each of us, correct?” He asked, one arm wrapped around Louis’s waist while he fed himself (and occasionally Louis, sneaking him bites in between his own) with the other hand. The boy nodded, brows furrowing as he leaned forward to take another bite off of Edward’s fork. “Well, since tomorrow’s Saturday, how about we start then?”

Louis thought about it for a moment. It didn’t seem like a bad plan, sure, and he didn’t think he had anything planned for the weekend.

“Okay,” he agreed after a moment’s consideration. “Whose day is it tomorrow?”

At that, Edward smirked.

“Mine.”

Louis was more than happy to spend the day with Edward, but he looked at Harry to make sure the other alpha was okay with it as well. He needed both to be happy, not just one, or else he would feel like he wasn’t doing a good job as an omega. But Harry didn’t look too upset. Maybe since he knew he’d get his own time with Louis the day after. 

“What will you do?” He asked Harry across the table.

“We’ve been out of work for a while now, love. I have to go make sure no one’s burned the office down yet,” Harry laughed, the sound breathy and almost inaudible, but still enough to make Louis’s stomach fill with wild little butterflies. Maybe not so little, by the feel of it. He nodded and turned to Edward next, hoping to get the nervous feeling out of his tummy. 

It didn’t work very well.

“I have a few things planned for us tomorrow,” the alpha holding him explained, shifting to tug Louis closer to his body. If asked, he would have claimed it was only because he didn’t want Louis to fall, but truthfully, he quite liked feeling the warmth of the omega’s body against his. He’d never admit it.

“Like what?” Louis’s blue eyes sparkled in childlike excitement as he smiled at Edward. But the alpha just poked the tip of his nose and smiled. Small enough that if you weren’t watching closely, you would have never noticed the slight upward twitch of his lips.

“It’s a surprise, little love.”

It was safe to say that things were looking up for Louis. That afternoon, he made his way to his apartment, his purpose being to have a shower and get some clean clothes on. He would look to look presentable for when he finally had his day with Edward, after all. It took some convincing for his alphas to let him go, but eventually, they allowed him to leave after he promised to text them as soon as he was home. (He had also asked to walk by himself, since he could use the time to wrap his mind around everything that had happened over the past few days. He still smelled like alpha, so he figured he was safe.)

The tiniest of smiles rested on his lips as he walked up the stairs to his apartment - the elevator was far too broken to use anymore - but it quickly turned to a frown of confusion when he saw a piece of letter taped to his door. He took slow steps until he was standing in front of it, reaching up to pull it off of his door. How long had it been there? Who was it from? He had too many questions and he hadn’t even read it yet. His heart was racing, and he didn’t think he could read it without puking.

_Stay away from them._

It was written in red ink, the messy scrawl branding itself in his mind so that he wouldn’t forget it. He glanced both ways down the hallway, seeing no one around and unlocking his door so that he could lock himself in the room.

He crumbled up the paper and tossed it in the trash can, hoping he could pretend like it never happened. How did this person know where he lived? A shudder went down his spine as he thought about the possibilities. Was someone watching him through the window right now? At that thought, he darted across the room and pulled the curtains closed, his hands trembling as he did so.

Them. Clearly they meant Harry and Edward, but why shouldn’t he be with them? He pulled out his phone and typed out a message explaining everything only to erase it all and send a quick ‘Made it home safe xx’ before he tossed it onto the bed.

He heard his phone vibrate, but he couldn’t bring himself to check it. Instead, he slowly sat down in his chair and pulled his knees up to his chest, shower forgotten. Some stranger knew where he lived and wanted him to stay away from his Alphas, the ones who took care of him during his most vulnerable time. How could he leave them alone after that?

Without really meaning to, he let his eyes close as the exhaustion from the past few days took over him. Louis didn’t wake until the next morning - after nearly fourteen hours of sleep - to a knocking at his door. His head snapped up, the pain in his neck making him whine and rub it gently as he stood. All at once, the memory of yesterday crashed over him and the fear filled his body once more. Who was here? He didn’t think he was expecting anyone. 

His steps were slow and tentative as he came closer to the door, another knock making him flinch. A shaky breath escaped his lips as he glanced out of the peephole and saw -

Edward.

Right, it was their day together. It must have slipped his mind with the letter and his stress. Now, though, with Edward standing right outside his door, he knew he was safe.

He was also suddenly aware of the fact that he hadn’t showered and he was still in the same clothes he wore yesterday. His main reasons for leaving the alpha’s home, and he hadn’t done a single one.

“Just a second,” he called out before scampering over to his closet and pulling out a towel. There was no use in putting on clean clothes if he was still in desperate need of a shower. He would just make it seem like he was about to get in, then maybe Edward wouldn’t be upset with him. Draping the towel over his arm, he opened the door and smiled at the alpha. “Wasn’t expecting you so early. I was about to get in the shower,” he said, stepping back to allow the alpha into his home.

The man knew that Louis lived in a bad part of town, but he didn’t know his apartment building was so run down and dirty. The apartment itself had been cleaned well by Louis, but it still rubbed Edward the wrong way that the boy was living in filth when he deserved nothing but his own palace.

He made sure not to show any sign of disgust on his face, instead just smirking down at Louis. 

“I could use a shower too,” he said, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Louis’s cheeks flushed a pretty pink, and he bit his bottom lip. He should have expected the alpha to be so comfortable with asking to join him, and he didn’t really think about it before nodding.

“Fine, but no touching,” he said, poking Edward’s chest sternly before he was giggling and walking into the bathroom. He turned on the water to warm up first, then took off his clothes and left them in a pile on the floor. He would pick them up later. 

Louis was already in the shower when Edward walked in and stripped, leaving his clothes folded neatly on the bathroom counter. The omega reached for the shampoo when he felt hands on his hips, then arms snaking around his waist. Kisses were placed on the side of his neck, and Louis leaned back against him.

“I told you no touching,” he hummed, though he made no effort to pull away from him. Their bodies were pressed close, and really, he could never say no to being held by his alpha.

“It’s impossible not to touch something so beautiful,” Edward murmured against his skin, dragging his lips up the side of his neck and sending shivers down Louis’s spine.

“Beautiful?” Louis’s breath caught in his throat. Sure, the alphas had called him beautiful during sex, but he was not yet accustomed to receiving compliments outside of it.

“Yes, beautiful. The kind of beautiful to make a skeptic believe in magic.”

Louis spun in Edward’s arms to face him, standing on his toes to press a kiss to his lips. Even when he stood on his toes, the alpha still had to bend down slightly so their lips would connect perfectly. He lingered there for many seconds before he hid his face in Edward’s chest and giggled softly.

“Hey,” Edward’s voice breathed out, moving one of his hands to gently tilt Louis’s face to look at him. “Don’t hide yourself from me. I never grow tired of seeing your smile, darling.”

Louis nearly melted in his arms, his hands resting on his chest and gently tracing one of the tattoos there. He had never had someone compliment him so, and it made his heart stutter in his chest. He felt Edward’s hands slide down his back, over his bum to rest on the back of his thighs. He squeezed once to let Louis know his intentions before lifting him up and pressing his back against the cool shower wall. The water hit their bodies at an angle, though Edward’s broad shoulders blocked most of it from hitting Louis.

“You are,” he paused for a moment as Louis brushed a strand of wet hair from his face. “Exquisite.” His thumb brushed over the blush on the omega’s cheek, leaning down to kiss him one long, slow time. Their lips moved together naturally by now, the pace something that neither had experience yet felt all-too-familiar with. It was a beautiful thing, to kiss one’s mate. Even if there was no bond mark on Louis’s body, the mark was in their hearts and it was all that mattered.

It took them until the water ran cold to pull away from each other and get out of the shower. While Louis grabbed the towel, Edward turned off the water, and then they got ready for the day - all while stealing kisses in between. It was a morning that Edward never thought he would experience. It was domesticity at its finest, with a soft, giggly omega that was all his. No one would ever know how lucky he was to have met him.

Once Louis was dressed in a sweater and leggings (the panties underneath were hardest for Edward not to touch), he climbed up into his alpha’s lap when the man was sat on his bed.

“What are we doing today, daddy?” He asked playfully, giggling at Edward’s growl. The sound was not threatening, simply warning him that they might not make it out of bed if he continued.

“Well, I have reservations for us tonight at _La Petite Italie,_ and until then, I thought that maybe - if you’d let me - I could spoil you a bit,” Edward explained, one arm wrapped protectively around Louis’s waist while the other hand drew lazy shapes on his thigh.

“You’re already spoiling me, Alpha,” Louis said softly, his fingers gently tracing down Edward’s cheek and down his neck to rest on his chest once more.

“How have I spoiled you, my love?” He asked, his lips twitching up into the tiniest of smirks as he looked at his omega and found himself standing at the edge of falling for him.

“With kisses and orgasms, of course,” Louis teased, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his nose. Before Louis, Edward had never been given such loving kisses, and it was something that would never fail to make so much love swell up in his chest.

“Up,” Edward said, patting Louis’s bum - partly because he could and partly because he wanted Louis to stand up. “We should be going.”

When Louis stood up, Edward found himself missing the warmth of his body though he didn’t say anything about it, instead just opting to stand up himself as well. They eventually made their way to the mall in Edward’s sleek black car, the alpha allowing Louis to play whatever music he pleased on the ride there. Louis chose to play something quietly so that he could speak with Edward and ask him questions about himself. He really had learned a lot, much more than he’d known before, and for that, he was grateful.

As they walked into the building, Louis slipped his smaller hand into Edward’s, and he didn’t say anything about how pleasantly surprised the alpha seemed, as if no one had voluntarily given him such an innocent touch. Louis promised himself that he’d make Edward as happy as he could. It was hours later that they walked out again, both carrying bags full of things from clothes to jewelry to bath bombs. Louis was happy, but Edward was happier because he was the one who had put the smile on his face.

Louis had never been able to afford much, his family just getting by most months, so this was different and he didn’t mind it one bit. Sure, he wasn’t with Edward for the money, but he figured he deserved to be spoiled every once in a while. Besides, his alpha seemed to like it more than he did. Especially when they’d gone into a store for panties per the alpha’s request and also bought some other pretty things for Louis to wear. It took everything in Edward not to get hard at imagining Louis wearing the things they’d bought, but he wouldn’t do that here. Maybe later.

“My house or yours?” Edward asked once they got into the car, glancing over at Louis to ensure the omega had gotten himself buckled in safely.

“Yours,” Louis replied without much thought, and the alpha tried not to look so pleased at the answer as he drove off. There wasn’t much conversation this time, both of them opting to listen to the soft music playing and sit in a comfortable silence.

Truthfully, it wouldn’t have mattered where they had gone, because they were only there long enough for the two of them to get ready for their dinner date. Louis went to the bathroom and got dressed in something that the alpha had not seen him in yet. He wore black pants that hugged his curves with a long-sleeved grey crop top to cover the rest of his body. It exposed just an inch or two of his tummy between the two fabrics. He thought he looked rather nice, but he could only hope that his alpha thought the same. He didn’t have to hope for long, because as he walked out of the bathroom, he spotted Edward tying his tie in the mirror. When he turned to look at the omega, he paused and let his eyes slowly trail over his body.

“You look beautiful, baby,” he murmured, letting his untied tie drape over his shoulders as he walked over to press a soft kiss to Louis’s lips. The omega giggled and pulled away, helping Edward tie his tie before his hands gently tugged a wrinkle out of his button-down shirt.

“You look very handsome, Alpha,” he said softly. 

Edward smiled and pulled back once Louis had tied his tie, straightening it out in the mirror before he grabbed his jacket. 

“Are you ready to go?” He asked, holding a hand out for Louis, who happily laced their fingers together and nodded.

Within the hour, they had arrived at the restaurant, and Louis stared in awe at how expensive the place looked. It reminded him of a place celebrities would go to and were papped outside of. It had a deep red canopy over the walkway leading to the door, shrubs with red flowers Louis couldn’t identify lining each side of the concrete. He barely noticed when Edward got out of the car. His attention was only pulled away from a valet walking toward them by his door being opened and a familiar hand held out for him.

He smiled up at Edward, taking his hand and allowing the Alpha to help him out of the car. The valet was a Beta, a teenaged boy with a few pimples on his blushing face, and he took the keys from Louis’s date and handed them a ticket to give when they had finished.

He was led inside, and all it took was saying Edward’s last name for them to be led to a table near the window. They weren’t facing the street; they were facing the rolling hills of their town with the moon granting them a bit of extra lighting in the dim room.

“What do you think?” Edward asked as he picked up his menu and began looking over the wine selection. 

“It’s… It’s beautiful,” Louis admitted breathlessly, still admiring the view as he picked up his menu. The words looked foreign to him, and he knew he’d butcher the pronunciation if he tried. He thought that Edward might reply, but before he could, their waiter came up to them. He stood straight, a little notebook and pen in his hands. He wore a black bowtie and had an apron tied around his waist. Louis vaguely wondered if he was in a movie. Edward ordered them a wine - Louis guessed - that he couldn’t have repeated himself. However, the Alpha spoke with a heavy French accent, and the Omega wondered if he could speak anymore. It was kind of sexy…

He didn’t realize he was staring until he noticed Edward’s amused eyes staring back.

“I recommend the chicken parmiggiana,” He said, looking back down at his menu with a smirk. Louis decided he might just get that because it was the easiest thing to pronounce.

The dinner was a beautiful affair. A single candle burned between them, but the fire between their gazes burned hotter. Edward was a true gentleman, and Louis was swept off of his feet by the charming man. How could he ever even think to say no to him?

That night, as Louis laid down in his bed, he couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. All worries aside, he could feel himself growing quite fond of Edward. The Alpha who seemed so big and bad, but was actually extremely caring. He had a sense of humor that was biting and sexy, and Louis couldn’t wait to see him again.

The next day was Harry’s day, and Louis could only wonder what the Alpha had in store for him.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short, but I really wanted to get it out.
> 
> Sorry, Harry.
> 
> Tumblr: starryskylouis  
> Twitter: BraveryByLarry

“Harry!” Louis squealed, running barefoot through the grass as the Alpha chased him. The day had been beautiful so far, sunny and warm, so Harry had taken him on a picnic beside a little lake. While they had eaten, Louis had thrown a grape at Harry, hitting him on the cheek. The Alpha had been stunned, then stood up with a playful little growl, making Louis giggle and run off. Now, Harry was trying to chase him, and Louis was beginning to tire and slow down. 

And Harry realized that, because with a final burst of energy, he darted forward until his arms were around Louis’s waist and he was lifting the boy up into the air and spinning him around. Harry’s laughter and Louis’s giggles filled the air around them, even as he was set down on his feet again.

“That wasn’t very nice of you, darling,” Harry said, hands still on Louis’s hips to press their bodies together.

Louis just rolled his eyes and stood on his toes to press a soft kiss to Harry’s lips, not lingering for long before he was dropping back down on his feet again. 

“Let’s go swimming,” he proposed, and Harry’s brows furrowed a bit.

“We don’t have any bathing suits.”

“I know.”

It took just another second for Louis’s proposition to really dawn on Harry, and he watched as the Alpha’s eyes widened slightly.

“Yeah?” Harry asked hopefully, breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Louis breathed, biting his bottom lip as he slowly began unbuttoning Harry’s shirt. The Alpha didn’t move until every button was unndone and Louis was pushing the shirt off of his shoulders. That was when Harry said a silent thank you to any higher being there was for this place being secluded and for giving him the angel that was Louis. He gently tugged at the Omega’s shirt before he pulled it over his head, all of the air leaving him at the sight of Louis’s heavenly body. No matter how many times he’s seen it, it never failed to take his breath away.

It didn’t take much longer for them to be naked standing before each other, taking the other’s body in without a word. It was Louis who made the first move, lacing his fingers with Harry’s and leading him into the blue water. Once Harry was in to his shoulders and Louis could no longer touch, the Alpha wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into his body. Legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, keeping them pressed close together.

“My strong Alpha,” Louis smiled, brushing his fingertips down Harry’s chest.

“My precious Omega,” Harry murmured as he rested their foreheads together and nudged his nose against Louis’s.

Louis tilted his head up that little bit more to press their lips together again. This time, he allowed their lips to move together in a slow, lazy pace as they simply enjoyed the feeling of being so close to each other. The water was cool, but Harry’s skin was warm, and he was happy.

If, minutes later, Harry slipped inside of Louis and took his time feeling over every inch of his soft skin, well, then that was their little secret.

 

-

 

They returned to work that Monday, and the hardest decision for Louis was choosing an Alpha to sit with. It took many minutes of weighing the pros of sitting with each one, and eventually, he chose Harry. He waltzed into the Alpha’s office with a grin, making himself at home in his lap and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“Morning, Daddy,” he said, voice innocent even though he knew he was driving Harry crazy with the name.

“Morning, princess,” Harry smirked at Louis’s quiet gasp. He made a silent note to call him that more often, if it got that kind of reaction from him. 

They sat quietly for the most part, hands wandering only a little, until they heard a knock on the door. Harry’s voice was deep and in control was he called out a “Come in,” and they watched as James came in with an envelope in hand.

“Louis, there was a letter delivered for you,” he said, causing Louis to frown. Who knew that he worked here besides Niall? And why would Niall send him a letter? He reached out to take the white envelope, tearing it open and pulling out a single sheet of paper.

_I warned you._

Red ink, just like before, but this time delivered somewhere else Louis spent most of his time. This person was letting him know that they knew everywhere he went. The Omega was frozen, and he didn’t even protest when Harry took the paper from his hands.

“Who gave you this?” The man’s gruff voice demanded to know.

“I - I don’t know… A man came in and gave it to me, saying that it was urgent or something… Mr. Styles, is there a problem?” James stuttered.

Louis’s hands were shaking and he was staring at the desk as he tried to process what was happening. Yes, he’d received a warning, but he didn’t expect this to continue. He hadn’t expected to be given something while with his Alphas.

“Louis, baby, what did he warn you about?” Harry asked, looking down at Louis, who just shook his head.

“He - He wanted me to stay away from you. You and Edward,” he finally spoke after much encouragement from Harry.

“Okay. Let’s go see Edward.”

Louis nodded and finally looked up, realizing that James was no longer in there and wondering how long he was out of it. He allowed Harry to lift him into his arms and carry him to Edward’s office, and he tried to hide whatever fear he was feeling. He whined when he heard Edward’s voice ask “what’s wrong?” and he held his arms out for the other Alpha. Edward came over immediately, lifting Louis into his arms and having a seat on the couch with him in his lap.

“Harry, what’s going on?” Edward snapped, hand rubbing up and down Louis’s back to try and keep his Omega calm. The last thing they needed was for Louis to freak out and disappear. Instead of answering, Harry showed him the letter and allowed Edward to read over it. “It’s him, isn’t it?” He asked, body tense beneath Louis as he looked up at Harry. 

Harry sighed and nodded his head. 

“I think it might be, Edward,” he responded, sitting on the couch beside him. Louis looked over with a frown, one hand still fisting Edward’s shirt as he reached over for Harry with the other.

“You know who it is?” He asked hopefully. When Harry nodded, Louis sighed in relief. “Good. So you can stop him, right?”

This time, there was silence, just the two Alphas looking at each other for a moment before they both looked down at Louis again.

“Baby… This is a man who can’t be stopped.”

Louis pulled back from Edward’s chest to look at him, then at Harry.

“What do you mean, can’t be stopped?” He asked, feeling as if the world was crumbling around him.

“I mean,” Harry began, feeling worse the more he talked. Yes, he would fight to keep Louis safe, and no, he would not let anything harm him, but they knew who this was and just what lengths he would go to. “That he’s dangerous and there’s not much he won’t do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh


End file.
